Midnight Strolls
by DevilLyra
Summary: Naruto visits a graveyard in the dead of night. One-shot.


**Midnight Strolls**

 **A/N- First fic but I obviously don't own Naruto.**

" _Naruto"- speech_

Every night as the clock strikes twelve he approaches the dimly lit gate of the graveyard. The crumbling rocks, dark as night form an arc with a pair of rusty iron gates that creak open and close rhythmically. Past them a lonely dirt road lead up to the first gravestone, the crumbling grey rock melting with the background. The graveyard was dead, with trees scattered here and there, bare branches reaching out in every direction as if praying for the souls no one else would pray for. It was fitting for a place that houses the dead that people would rather forget once existed, a place where the painful moans of the dead howl instead of the wind or so the rumors went.

An old owl's hoots breaks the silence of the night, drawing the blondes' crystal blue eyes to its perch where its eyes shone under the full blood red moon. Feet scuttle on the ground as he kicks loose rocks while quickly making his way to the back of the graveyard where the gravestones are oldest and slowly crumbling away, with his hands buried deep in the pocket of the hoodie that he used to bury his thin frame in. Naruto had always been a cheerful troublemaker that others believed could never hurt a fly. They would change their mind the instant they found out about this creepy pastime of his.

The wind howls as if in pain carrying the never ending moans of the dead, sending shivers down his spine, he doesn't know why he keeps coming here or why he's drawn to this one gravestone at the back that's survived not falling apart, all he knows is that he instinctively knew where this place was after the disturbing dreams started.

They always contained the same people and he feels they once meant something to him but for the life of him he could never figure who they were or what they were doing. It was always hazy but there was a lot of red, most he deduced to be blood, those dreams were always painful even if he barely remembers the details.

Some dreams though were filled with red eyes and passion and perhaps love but he can never be sure, all he can comprehend are those red eyes that hide a world of pain, sorrow and secrets. It was when those particular dreams started that he found his legs carrying him automatically to this abandoned graveyard and to that one gravestone that never failed to get his heart to ache.

There is always the lingering smell of burnt flesh especially in this part of the graveyard and you could practically taste the ash in the air, it always got him wondering about what people could possibly be doing here during the day. Ash isn't the only thing he could taste but also the dust that lingers in the air and was everywhere you look even if Naruto can only ever see ten feet in front of him in any one direction.

Before him stood the object of his current obsession, standing tall among the broken memorials that have all been forgotten. Kneeling at the tombstone he ran his fingers over the rough rock. Guiding them nimbly over the engraved name, going over all the ups and downs of the plaque that he's memorized by now.

His fingers came across the dry paint, cracking here and there but as always it's somewhat new, as if someone keeps reapplying it. It makes his heart beat and palms sweat especially since nobody comes by here, not anymore and the red paint has always seemed new, felt new, smelt new and it didn't help that it describes exactly what kind of person lay here, " _Kin-slayer_ ", his voice echoed ominously through the night.

Though the story just didn't add up, not with his dreams or memories of a past life or whatever the hell they were, that depicted a man with one foot in the grave, that's too kind for his own good, and plays the villain so well that he even had himself fooled. So Naruto sits there in the graveyard of a massacred family and contemplates whether there was something more to their murderer that wasn't known.

He does not know what to feel about his continuous visits to a supposed murderer especially one that sent his entire clan to the afterlife or so his research told him but maybe that's what's got him intrigued, the thought that there is more to the story. At that moment in time Naruto couldn't help but wish he could hear the story from his perspective but that's impossible for he can't speak to the dead and it's ironic how that upsets him more than being in a graveyard in the dead of night.

That is how he stays for endless hours until the sun starts peeking over the horizon, the different shades of grey make themselves known and his exhaustion finally starts to get the better of him. That is when he always takes his leave, standing up and brushing off any lingering dust then turning on his heels and walking away never once looking back but knowing that he'll be back again the following night.

He had never been terrified like the people that skirted around the graveyard or outright turned back if they found themselves getting too close to what they claimed to be a haunted graveyard, forsaken even by god. He never felt he was doing something wrong and he never believed that the place was haunted no matter who was buried there.

He would just keep coming back, taking everything in, the wind, the trees, the owls, the crumbling gravestones and the red paint that refuses to disappear. Hoping, wishing that he could get some answers as to why he was here or why his heart always constricts just before approaching and leaving the painted memorial, all the while oblivious to the pair of deep blood red eyes tracking his every move possessively and to anyone who could look closely past the many mental defenses lovingly.

" _Soon you will understand my love"_ , echoed through the now empty graveyard.

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
